


Burning Release

by kuroasuga



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: College AU, Desperate Lio, Dirty Talk, Galo skipped class for this, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Very little plot very much porn, bottom Lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: “You keep saying my name like that I’ll only last three seconds”One of Lio’s hands came to grab Galo’s wrist and pull him down until Galo was completely on top, only then did Lio wrap his legs around Galo’s waist and tug his hair so he could mumble.“Better make it the best three seconds i’ve ever had”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 19
Kudos: 367





	Burning Release

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more than a poor excuse to write smut about these two.
> 
> Also gc challenge! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> p.s sorry for any mistakes you find x

Galo looked at his watch for, what felt like, the eightieth time that afternoon. Time was not on his side, the day felt like it was moving so slowly and it was only two thirty. 

He tried to concentrate on what his teacher was saying but every word felt dragged and he was losing his patience.

He didn’t even have the luxury of sitting next to the window so he could watch the girls football team do their warm ups, everything about this lesson sucked and Galo wanted nothing more than to leave.

He looked at his notes and the doodles he’d drawn in the corners of his notebook, sexy stick figures with various sized boobs, there were only so many boobs he could draw to pass the time. 

Galo groaned and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the sky he clasped his hands together under his desk and closed his eyes. 

“Hey God, it’s me, Galo! I know you might think that I only call on you when I need something and I swear that’s totally not true! But right now I need a favour… save me from this class! that’s all I want man, nothing fancy, a fire drill will do… I just… please i’m begging you… amen” 

Galo finished off his prayer by kissing his finger and holding it up to the air before slouching back into his chair. 

He sighed and picked up his pen to draw a few more boobs when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He looked around to see if anyone had heard the buzzing but his classmates were too busy paying attention to the lesson. 

Galo slowly pulled his phone out from his pocket and looked at the device. He clicked on the “new message” icon flashing and felt his cock stiffen in his sweats.

A picture message with the caption “you have ten minutes to get here or i’m starting without you” made his heart race. He looked over the picture once again, It was Lio, a guy on campus that he occasionally fucked. Lio wasn’t particularly friendly or talkative but he had some redeeming qualities, plus he was hot as fuck.

Lio had his ass up towards the camera with his fingers parting his cheeks so Galo could see that glistening ring that begged to be licked, his face was flushed and his eyes were dark with want. 

This time Galo let out a different groan, a groan of sexual frustration, he needed to make up an excuse and fast. 

Packing up his stuff quickly he raised his hand in the air to get the teacher’s attention. 

“Mr Thymos where are you going?” 

Galo looked around the room as he continued to stuff his backpack with books, his classmates stared at him in annoyance but Galo didn’t care, not when there was dick waiting for him at home. 

“Ahaha sorry sir I need to go, I… umm…” the teacher definitely wouldn’t let him leave if he straight up said “I need to go fuck this cute twink right now!” so he said the first thing that came to mind. 

“I’ve got the worst diarrhoea, I need to go right now!” the classroom suddenly filled with hushed giggled and comments and the teacher sighed. 

“Go if you must-“ Galo was already out the classroom and running down the hallway. 

The campus dorms were only a few minutes away so it wouldn’t take Galo that long to reach there but his boner was making it difficult to run and it didn’t help that Lio had sent him a count down timer. 

“Fuck!” Galo shouted; making some students walking by jump, and picked up hispace. 

i’d been so long since he’d touched Lio (a week was a long time to Galo) and he needed to touch him again, to feel his thighs quiver under his gentle touch, his arms round his neck, his mouth on his dick. Galo slapped himself to stop his thoughts, he was almost there, just a couple more minutes. 

He pulled out his phone once again to call Lio, he had to make sure he hadn’t started without him. 

Three rings later a sultry voice answered. 

“Lio…”

“Are you outside my door yet?”

“No, i’m two minutes away”

“You have one minute to get here”

“On-“

The phone disconnected and Galo yelled and pushed himself to the dorm main door. He was running like there was an emergency, not for sex. Sonic himself couldn’t outrun Galo at this point. 

He took the dorm stairs two at a time, glad that Lio lived on the third floor and in no time he was banging on Lio’s door slightly out of breath and sweating profoundly but he’d already forgotten all of that as soon as Lio opened the door. 

His lover stood in front of him wearing nothing but a lime green translucent robe and a smile, Galo could feel himself starting to dribbling.

“You took long enough” 

Galo moved on autopilot, he walked forward and picked Lio up in one smooth motion and kissed him; loving the way Lio wrapped his thin legs around his waist and fisted his hair to deepen the kiss.

Galo walked towards the bed, ready to get this party started when Lio pushed away. 

“Your shoes. Take them off. And close the door, idiot” 

With Lio still in his arms Galo toed his shoes off quickly, his lips pressing burning kisses against Lio’s neck and whispered “i’m your number one idiot tonight baby” and kicked the door shut with his foot. 

oOo

Galo didn’t know how much more of this he could take, it seemed that on a scale of 1 to 100 Lio was off the charts horny, Galo had barely even touched him and yet he was moaning into his mouth as his nails raked deep pink lines into his back, pressing his obvious erection against his stomach and begging for more. Galo was about out of his mind and he hadn’t taken off his boxers yet. 

“G-Galo” Lio begged underneath him. The robe that once covered his shoulder was now pooled around his waist and tangled between them. 

Galo sighed and pulled Lio closer to his body. His tongue had began to lick around his lovers mouth, drinking in the needy whines and sharp gasps for more. It was a drug, he’d never been this turned on with his previous lovers and yet, for some reason, Lio drove him wild. 

“You look super hot today” Galo whispered as his lips ghosted over Lio’s neck.

“Stop talking and fuck me already” 

Galo was more than happy to oblige and sat up to look over at Lio’s bedside table; causing Lio to groan loudly in frustration.

“What are you doing?”

Galo looked at his loved and cocked an eyebrow. Lio’s chest had a pink hue dusted from his nipples to his stomach, his lips were red and slightly swollen from how many times Galo had bitten them, he felt his gut clench in arousal.

“Looking for lube to prep you, like always”

Lio smirked and sat up so he could throw his arms around Galo’s neck and lean into his ear.

“i’ve already done the dirty work for you, just concentrate to stuffing my ass with that monster cock of yours”

If Galo wasn’t already turned on enough that definitely did it. 

He stumbled taking off his boxers and threw them across the room before attacking Lio’s lips once again and groaning harshly when his lover snaked a hand between their bodies and began massaging his cock.

“What position- do you- want-“ Galo asked between kisses; his eyes fluttering shut when Lio started to circle the tip. 

“Any, just fuck me please Galo, I need it! Do you want me to beg you? Is that it?”

Galo whispered the lords name as he tried to shake the haze from his mind. He needed protection, condoms. 

“Where are your-“

“Don’t need them, I want it raw tonight” Lio mumbled while kissing Galo’s shoulders and neck. “I wanna feel all of you inside me” 

Yeah that was about all Galo could take without losing himself entirely. Lifting one thin leg over his shoulder Galo aligned himself with his lovers ring. His mouth was watering looking at how Lio shivered and relaxed against the sheets beneath him. 

His eyes stared as he pushed the tip in, feeling Lio’s hole tighten for a brief second before relaxing again. He couldn’t take his eyes off his cock slowly disappear into his lover; his own moans falling deaf on his ears.

“Oh fuck” he heard Lio whisper and looked up to see he had his arms above his head gripping the pillow. “Fuck, Galo”

“You keep saying my name like that i’ll only last three seconds”

One of Lio’s hands came to grab Galo’s wrist and pull him down until Galo was completely on top, only then did Lio wrap his legs around Galo’s waist and tug his hair so he could mumble. 

“Better make it the best three seconds i’ve ever had” 

Ooo

Lio’s moans echoed throughout the room as Galo fucked him with little mercy, one hand braced against the headboard to keep his balance and to stop the bed from hitting the walls, the other holding onto his lovers hips so he drive home perfectly each time. 

Lio’s legs inched higher with every push in to get a better angle while he stared at Galo with furrowed brows; his eyes pleading for more.

“Galo, oh god Galo, please” Lio choked out and squeezed his eyes shut when Galo changed his angle slightly. 

Galo couldn’t afford for be distracted by Lio’s wanton moans for him to go faster, he was already on the edge.

His hand slipped from the headboard and curled under Lio’s back to hold him more intimately. His head dropped to Lio’s sweaty chest and panted against his flushed skin.

“You feel amazing” he muttered.

He can’t remember when they started sleeping together like this but Galo knows he never wants to stop, Lio makes him feel so good every time and he couldn’t imagine his life without him.. 

Lio released his hold around Galo’s waist and spreads his legs wide, dropping his head against the pillow and whining loud enough that his dorm neighbours would definitely hear. 

“You don’t care about your neighbours?”

Lio shakes his head violently. “I don’t care, I want them to hear”

Something dark threatened to take over Galo at that moment, he wanted Lio to scream for him, he wanted the entire campus to know he was fucking Lio Fortia and how beautiful he sounded. 

“I want you on your stomach” 

Lio shook his head again and cupped Galo’s face. “Don’t want- don’t want you to stop”

Galo looked into Lio’s eyes, his pupils were blown out and the colour in them had darkened, it was hot. Hotter than hot. It hotter than any porn he’d ever watched. 

He placed a gentle kiss against Lio’s lips and breathed “only for a second”

Lio reluctantly agreed and Galo exhaled when the cool air hit his moist cock. He patted Lio’s butt for him to change positions and when Lio did wasted no time inserting himself again. 

Lio’s face was already buried into the pillow and Galo heard him sigh shakily at the intrusion. His fingers held on to the material for dear life as Galo raised Lio’s ass a little once he’d continued his erratic pace.

Galo’s fingers parted Lio’s cheeks as he continued to push into his tight ring over and over, watching the way his lovers ass greedily swallowed his cock whole. 

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

Lio’s groaned into the sheets and tried to raise his ass higher but Galo’s hold prevented it. 

“You like it when I fuck you this hard?” Galo knew Lio was close from the way his arms were shaking over the pillow, his moans spilling into the cotton. 

“God, Lio you’re so sexy like this… ass up and waiting to be fucked”

Galo could faintly hear Lio chanting his name along with the occasional call upon the lord. 

Galo wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it but once he raised his palm and brought it down on Lio’s ass the scream that filled the room became his drug. 

Lio’s whole body vibrated, fingers flexing and hips moving to meet every thrust of Galo’s own hips. He raised his head from the pillow and turned his face to look at Galo and it was only then did Galo see what a mess he’d become. 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop Galo, baby please” his tear stained eyes begged for release and Galo’s gut churned, he was so close he could taste it. 

“i’m not stopping”

“Galo-“

“I won’t stop”

Galo leaned forward to plant kisses along Lio’s back, licking up the sweat the pooled in the groove of his spine. 

His muscles were tensing and his rhythm was becoming unstable as his orgasm approached. He didn’t want to come before Lio but the way Lio was tensing around him was pushing him towards the edge.

Galo slid his hands from Lio’s hips to his thighs to widen his legs and pulled Lio onto his cock with every push against him. 

Lio’s high pitch whines of “i’m gonna come Galo, Galo please i’m gonna come” set him off and just like he hoped Lio was the first to come, emptying himself into his bed sheets with a yell of Galo’s name into the air. 

Galo knew that Lio was over sensitive whenever he finished and quickly pulled himself out and fisted his cock, he was so desperate for release. 

“In here” Galo cracked open a closed eye and saw Lio on his knees with his mouth open. 

“Come in my mouth” 

Galo huffed into the room and moaned pathetically when Lio’s fingers trailed over his thighs and cupped his balls. 

“I wanna taste your come Galo, come on baby, right here” he said and pointed at his ready and waiting tongue. 

Seeing Lio so willing to drink his fluid set Galo off, he grabbed the back of Lio’s head and angled the tip of his cock to his mouth and emptied into his lovers tongue. 

Galo didn’t move for his position for a few seconds as the white patches behind his eye lids began to disappear. His breath came out ragged and when he finally opened his eyes he saw Lio licking the corner of his mouth with a smirk.

“You’ve been eating more fruit like I asked” 

Galo barely coughed out a chuckle while he collapsed onto the bed, he didn’t care that his back was now currently smeared with semen.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you too much”

Lio huffed. “hardly” 

He reached into his drawer for some tissue and threw them to Galo.

“You’ll have the chance to make it up to me next week”

Galo sat up so quickly he felt dizzy. “Next week?”

Lio smiled, Galo would never get use to how beautiful he was. 

“If you’re up for it. By the way, how did you get out of chem class?”

Galo groaned and flopped back against the bed again. 

“It’s a long story”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
